


Definitely Not a Date

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selva has a date in town, which unfortunately means that Warrick and Emma have to come along as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rybari for the editing help!

  
Emma was leaving the library when she heard Selva call her name.

“Emma! Emma can I talk to you for a moment?” Selva was usually bright and cheery, but her eyes were gleaming even more than normal

“Sure Selva. What's up?” Emma replied.

“I'm going on a date!” Selva squealed

“Oh that's great, Selvs. Who's the lucky person?” Emma had never really thought about Selva's orientation, but she was so people-enthusiastic that it was better not to make assumptions.

“Rami! From training today! I asked him out,” Selva said the last bit quite proudly. Then she furrowed her brow, “That's okay, right? In Earth customs?”

Emma laughed “Definitely okay. Where were you planning on going?”

“Well we've seen some of those silly pictures on the small box, but I've never been to a bigger picture show! Rami said there is something nice playing - “Twilight”? I like the name! Sounds pretty.”

“I think I've heard of it. That's cool.” Emma said. Selva looked at her expectantly. Then Emma put two and two together. “Oh. I've got to come with you, haven't I?”

“And Warrick too,” said Selva. She tried to hide it by glancing downwards, but Emma saw that smirk. Selva then raised her eyes and smiled widely, “It can be a double date!”

Emma blanched, “Uhhh... Selva, I don't really think it works that way. I mean -”

“Why not? Think of how much fun we'll have! Warrick hasn't seen a show on a large screen either.” Selva said forcefully.

“Selva did you even tell Warrick about this? Or ask him if it's okay?” Emma was nearly one hundred percent sure what the answer would be.

“Hmpfh! He can be so unreasonable. But I know he'll like to come,” Selva pouted. Then she looked at Emma with large, pleading eyes, “Does this mean you won't go with me?” Selva sighed, “I mean, it's okay. I guess Rami and I can just do something here...”

 _What a manipulator._ Emma rolled her eyes. “It's fine with me, but ask Warrick, okay?” Selva grinned. Emma stared at her, “I mean _really_ ask him, Selva. It isn't okay to drag him along to something he doesn't want to do.”

“Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. Is 7pm okay? Meet you at the entranceway,” Selva continued to grin.

“Did you hear what I said, Selva? Check with Warrick,” Emma persisted. “Otherwise, 7pm sounds fine.”

Selva was already practically skipping down the hallway, “Great! We'll have a wonderful double date.”

 _No no!_ “Selva!! It isn't a date for us!” Emma called after her, but she was already gone. _Great._

*************************************

At 6:57pm Emma saw the twins and Rami bundled up and standing by the main doorway. Selva already had linked arms with Rami, but waved her free hand at Emma. “Oh good! You're here! Ready to go?”

“Sure, just let me get my coat on.” Emma was relieved to see that it wasn't snowing or raining for a change. The weather had been brutal this season. Emma was from Canada but this was bad even by her standards. She saw that Warrick was wearing his full winter armor and carrying an umbrella.

They set out onto the streets of Alexandria. It was a cute place, even by nighttime. The street lamps lit up as they walked under them, whether by magic or some other technology. The theatre was less than a kilometer away and they had plenty of time.

Emma hadn't spent much time around Rami but was pleased to find he was a nice guy, if a little boring. He and Selva chatted endlessly about their training in class. She had practically glued herself to his side and was giggling. They soon outpaced Emma and Warrick.

Emma smiled at Warrick. “So, Selva managed to rope you into coming after all?” Warrick's cheeks were already red, but she thought she saw them darken further. He pulled down his scarf to reply.

“Yeah, well, she was so excited that I felt I couldn't really tell her no. Plus I've never seen one of these enormous film shows, just like Selva. Really you're the one doing us a favor.” He nodded to the theatre, which they were approaching, “Do you know anything about this picture show? What is it about?”

“Um, I think vampires? And werewolves? It's the second in a series,” Emma replied. She had asked Elaine, who knew a lot about pop culture, and Elaine had laughed when she had told her they were seeing Twilight. Emma was pretty sure it was going to be awful, but like Warrick she felt that she had something of a duty to Selva.

Warrick looked alarmed, “Vampires? And they agreed to be filmed? I thought they were in hiding?” Emma chuckled.

“Warrick, they aren't real vampires,” she said. Warrick still appeared confused. Emma waved him over to the box office, “I'll explain to you inside.” She turned her attention to the ticket officer, who appeared to be some kind of elf, “One for Twilight: New Moon, please.”

Inside the warm theatre they took off their outer layers, which for Warrick involving a significant process of shedding. Selva, unsurprisingly, was wearing a lovely dress of her own designing, and Rami casually fashionable Earth clothing. Emma was just wearing an ordinary hoodie with jeans, and was surprised to see that Warrick was also dressed more stylishly than normal, wearing a deep blue sweater she hadn't seen before. “Hey, nice outfit,” she said to him.

Warrick looked down at his clothes, “Oh, thanks. Yeah, Selva picked these out for me.” Selva broke away from cuddling Rami to nudge Warrick.

“I told him he should wear this more often. Doesn't he look handsome, Emma?” she said, grinning at Warrick, who turned beet red over green.

“Yeah, he is really cute,” Emma replied thoughtlessly. There was a rather long pause as Emma realized what she had just said. “Um, let's go into the cinema. The movie is supposed to start soon.” She deliberately kept her gaze on the theatre doorway and marched in without looking back at the others.

_I shouldn't have said that. Why did I call him cute in front of Selva? I'll never hear the end of it._

Emma had avoided saying anything before, but she wondered if she really was on a date with Warrick? Was that what this was? She had told Selva before that it wasn't, but did Warrick know that? Did he think this was a date? Did he want it to be a date, or was he going along with Selva because she made him? She should have talked to Warrick before she met with them tonight, Emma didn't want to give the wrong impression. Right?

Emma finally addressed her friends, pointing to a row about in the middle of the theatre. “Is this okay?” she asked, but Selva shook her head and pointed to the back.

“Let's sit there!” she said and, still arm in arm with Rami, guided them to the very back row of the movie theatre.

Wait, did this mean what she thought it meant? Emma hoped not. But as she sat down and looked back at Selva, she saw that Selva had immediately rested her head on Rami's shoulder, who put his arm around her. Emma arched an eyebrow at Warrick. He gave her an anxious smile and grasped his knees.

Then all of a sudden the lights dimmed further to black, skipping the usual previews and going straight to the movie. Warrick's eyes widened with surprise and he actually said “Wow!” as the screen filled with the image of a crowd of red-cloaked people.

Emma could tell from the beginning that this was going to be a brainless movie, but Warrick appeared both riveted and confused. “Why is that man sparkling?” he whispered to Emma.

“I don't know. I think he's the vampire?” she replied.

He narrowed his eyes in skepticism, “What? How does that make you a vampire?” Emma sighed.

Warrick continued to whisper small questions but as Emma mostly didn't know what was going on either, or why the man stopped sparkling when he was in high school, Warrick seemed to turn his attention back to the movie. Almost.

After a few minutes Emma noticed Warrick's hands twitching. He kept flexing his fingers and occasionally rubbed his knees. She glanced at his face. He was biting his lip and darted his eyes over towards Emma. Warrick's breath hitched and he gave her a terrified smile. “Uh. Ha,” he said before turning his nervous face back to the screen.

Ironically the teenagers onscreen were also watching a movie, but seemed a lot more comfortable than Emma at that moment. She wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, she picked up her own hand. And put it down. And picked it up again. _Wait. Okay. What are you doing?_

Bella Swan had just moaned “Kiss me,” when Emma spied out of the corner of her eye Warrick jump in his seat and say “Gah!” She immediately saw what had disturbed him.

Selva was, well. “Making out” would be a mild term for what was happening a few seats over.

Warrick seemed paralyzed and was clutching his armrests for dear life. Emma sighed and tugged on his sleeve. He flinched but then turned away from his sister's distracting activities. He looked at Emma with such a pained expression that she couldn't help but snort with suppressed laughter. She cleared her throat and leaned over to Selva, “Could I get by? I need to freshen up.”

Selva, not looking up, said “mmmph” and shifted over to give Emma space to leave. Emma stood up, grabbed her coat and then looked pointedly at Warrick. Warrick squeaked, “Yes! I also need freshening! Air freshening! Yes! Air.” He knocked into Selva and Rami's entangled forms as he stumbled out of their row into the aisle. Emma chuckled to herself as she followed him out of the theatre.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Emma started to full-on laugh. Warrick slumped against the wall onto the dingy carpet. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. He looked so forlorn that she reined in her laughter. Emma crouched down beside him and patted his back. “It's gonna be okay, Warrick.”

“Why did she have to do that? I should have known. I'm sorry you had to see that, Emma,” he said, leaning his head on his knees.

“Warrick, it really is okay. She just got a little, um, carried away? This happens in movie theatres sometimes – it's kind of a prime spot for people to snog.”

“Really?” he said, lifting his face to give her an incredulous look. “This is _normal?_ ”

“Well, it's not uncommon. At any rate, I'm not offended, so don't worry about me,” Emma said, but he didn't seem too reassured. Warrick looked... disappointed? She couldn't work it out.

“I bet she planned this,” he muttered.

Emma laughed again despite herself. “Honestly, knowing Selva, I wouldn't be completely surprised. She does love teasing you.” _Actually, she loves teasing_ _ **us,**_ Emma thought, but it was probably better that he didn't know how much Selva needled Emma about her relationship with her brother. Or lack thereof. Warrick looked additionally depressed at the prospect that his sister intentionally put on such a spectacle.

“But it doesn't really matter. Let her be silly and have her alone time. The movie was stupid anyway,” Emma continued. “Let's get out of here and do something fun.”

Warrick drew in a deep breath and firmly rose to his feet. “You're right. It makes no sense to just sit here and mope. Where do you want to go?”

“Hmm,” she hadn't thought about that. “There really isn't much open right now, is there? Well there is the Cheshire Grin, but you can't drink so...” There was an understatement. But Warrick shook his head at her concern.

“Wherever you like. We dragged you here and I'm determined to make it up to you.” Warrick had this ridiculously adorable gentlemanly side that came out in these kinds of situations.

“Let's take a walk around the town? It's been a while since I've explored it. Of course, we can't go far from the theatre,” Emma said. Now that she thought about it, out of the constraints of seeing this terrible movie, she was excited.

“Great. Let's go,” he said determinedly, grabbing his umbrella like it was a sword he was going to use to lead a charge into the unknown. Or in this case, central Alexandria.

**********************************************

It was pleasant being out in the night. The sky was black but the air was crisp and cold, revealing a nearly-full moon which illuminated the cobbled streets. Most places were closed, which wasn't surprising given the size of the town and the late hour. Downtown Alexandria was reminiscent of a TV Victorian drama – all tiny shops with hand-painted signs, iron wrought posts and street lamps glowing from what appeared to be actual flames. The streets themselves were barely wide enough for a car to pass through, but since so few people seemed to be out Emma and Warrick walked right down the middle together, squeezing to the side if needed.

The alleys were interspersed with the odd park or garden here or there, but the trees were heavily laden with snow and all the grass and shrubs were so buried that they appeared like one uniform bumpy surface, gleaming brightly from reflected light. Warrick and Emma steered clear of these places, of course, and the streets were fortunately free of snow. But not of ice, as Emma learned by slipping and nearly falling flat on her face.

“Careful!” exclaimed Warrick, catching her halfway, though Emma still slid to her knees. She tried to stand up, wobbled, then almost slipped again. She grasped Warrick for support.

“Oh! Thank you,” she said, brushing off some flecks of ice from her jeans. “I guess these runners are a bit worn.”

Warrick smiled wryly, “Never take chances on footwear,” he said, and stamped one of his feet, sounding off a metallic clink. Emma had seen before that he had small reinforced spikes on his winter shoes for just such a purpose. “Let's get you over to the side,” and hooked her arm into his.

“Thank you,” she murmured and accepted his assistance. It was better to be cautious on these sleek stones in the dark.

The edge of this alley had been repaved recently with more modern concrete. Once Emma was there she felt much more stable, and they continued walking on together. Then something caught her eye.

“'Drosselmeyer's Curiosities'? Could it be _the_ Drosselmeyer?” Emma asked excitedly.

Warrick looked at her quizzically. “The Drosselmeyer? What is that?” but Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him into the brightly lit shop.

Chimes rung as they entered the tiny store. Despite its size it seemed to Emma an enchanted kingdom of toys. Beautiful porcelain dolls with knowing eyes watched from the shelves. A child-sized train set puffed about the perimeter of the room, pouring out real steam. Every corner appeared to have some kind of intricate puzzle or mystery, including odd flickering mirrors and rings. Emma glanced at Warrick, who was staring at the ceiling with wonder. She looked up and saw brightly colored wooden birds flitting about the rafters. A small birch sparrow swooped down and paused in front of Emma, tipping its head to the side. She held out her hand, doubting that perhaps the creature was proper flesh after all. The sparrow seemed to consider it, but then a whistle called from the back of the shop. The sparrow fluttered to the sound and Emma followed him.

A wizened old man stood behind a counter, polishing a lion-faced brass door knocker. The bird perched on his shoulder and the man grinned at Emma. She instantly noticed that his right eye appeared to be made of glass, as it did not fix upon her like the other. The man was wearing a vest with wooden buttons and an old fashioned linen shirt, with fuller sleeves than Emma was used to seeing outside of a historical movie. His long grey hair, which might have been a wig, was tied back in a pony tail.

“Good evening,” greeted Emma politely.

“Well good evening miss. What brings you and your gentleman here tonight? Anything in particular I can show you?” the old man said.

“Oh no, we just happened to be about. We're only looking at your wonderful shop.” Emma indicated to the sparrow, “Does he have a name?”

“Him? Nathan.” the man answered. “He's interested in you – thought you were a bird yourself. Have you two been flying? He thinks so.” Indeed the wooden bird was staring them.

Emma blushed and glanced at Warrick, who was wearing his enchanted coat under his other outerwear, “Well, not too long ago. Nathan has good eyes,” Warrick replied, smiling. “By the way, my name is Warrick,” he held out his hand.

The man looked amused at the gesture but shook his hand, “Drosselmeyer.”

“And I'm Emma,” she added. Inquisitiveness got the better of her. “Excuse me, are you The Drosselmeyer? From the story?”

Drosselmeyer's eyes glinted. “My family has been in this business for generations,” he replied. “Many ask that question. But if you know the story, perhaps you didn't come here by chance after all.” He looked directly at Warrick. “I think you came here because you were looking for something. Perhaps you want to buy your sweetheart a gift?”

Emma just then noticed that they had been holding hands this entire time. How had that happened? She felt blood beating through her cheeks. She looked at Warrick, who had turned a remarkable shade of red.

“Um, uh, no. We aren't - we aren't together. Like that,” he stammered, and released her hand.

Drosselmeyer arched an eyebrow, “Oh I see. Well I think you are both still searching for something. And I believe I have precisely the item.” He instantly produced, as if he had been holding it the entire time, a crystal snow globe. He presented the piece to Emma, who cradled it gingerly.

It looked like an ordinary clear glass ball with flurries of snow inside, only a bit more ornate, and surprisingly heavy. The base was shining emerald green enamel, and gold letters were painted around the perimeter. Emma did not recognize the alphabet or the language. “It's beautiful,” she whispered, turning it over in her hands. “But what does it say?”

“That's for you to work out,” he replied mysteriously. Nathan tweeted at the same time that a cuckoo clock chimed on the wall. Drosselmeyer looked up at it. “Half-past nine. Time for us to close up here.” Emma reached out to give back the globe, “Ah no, lass. You keep it.”

“Oh no, I couldn't possibly -” but he waved his hand at her dismissively.

“Nathan wants you to have it. Best not to contradict him,” he said, his grin accentuating the lines in his aged face.

“Thank you so much,” she said, touched. The man smiled kindly at her and then tilted his head toward Warrick.

“You, young man. I saw what you were looking at,” he said knowingly. Warrick's eyes grew wide with alarm. “Don't worry. I'll keep it for you. But I expect you to come back,” he said, pointing a gnarled finger at her friend.

Warrick gulped. “Yes! I will. T-thank you,” he said, bowing to the man.

Drosselmeyer nodded and then motioned to the door, “Better be on with you. Aren't you expecting somebody?”

“Selva and Rami!” Emma exclaimed. “The movie must be over by now, Warrick.”

“You're right – they're probably waiting for us. Thank you, Mr. Drosselmeyer,” he said, waving goodbye.

“Goodnight. I will see you again soon, young man, young lady,” Drosselmeyer replied as Emma and Warrick exited the shop.

Warrick exhaled deeply as soon as he was outside, his breath creating a little frosty cloud. He looked shaken up. “Let's go – we don't want to keep them. Although I daresay they deserve a little inconvenience.” He began to walk away quickly, and then stopped and turned back to Emma. “Oh, I mean. Don't hurry. Be careful about the ice,” he said, returning to her side.

“I'll be okay,” she said, rubbing her hands together. Outside of the store it was even colder than it had been earlier.

Warrick paused, standing before her. He was so much taller than she that he cast a shadow in front of her face, seemingly haloed by the street lamp. Warrick took her right hand into his.

“Stay warm,” he said, pressing it gently.

Emma looked up into his eyes. They were bright despite the darkness. He must have been using his magic, because she did feel warmer. Much warmer.

“Thank you,” she said softly, glancing down at the icy road. Her heart pounded. Probably working to heat up her body. She squeezed his hand. “Um, this will help. I can walk faster,” she continued, and led the way back to the theatre.

They arrived there much quicker now that they weren't wandering the streets. Emma didn't slip at all, in fact, she thought she must be burning through the ground. By the time they met Selva and Rami outside the box office only a few minutes had passed, but Emma felt herself perspiring.

Selva let out an annoyed sigh and tapped her foot, “Where were you two? You never came back.” Warrick glared at her.

“I think we had more than enough of the show you put on,” Warrick said with irritation. Rami had the decency to look embarrassed, but Selva just tossed her hair.

“Sorry you didn't enjoy the movie. I had a great time,” she said nonchalantly.

“Yes, we could see that. Anyway, we had fun wandering around, so no worries. Ready to go home?” said Emma, trying to smooth things over. Warrick was still staring daggers at Selva, who was pretending not to notice.

“Absolutely! I think that's a good idea, Emma,” said Rami eagerly. His hair was a complete mess and there was purple lipstick around his mouth and neck. At least she thought that was probably lipstick.

****************************************

Emma had gone straight to bed afterwards but was not surprised that Selva took rather longer to return to their room. It had been pretty obvious that Warrick was going to chew her out as soon as they had enough privacy to do so without being rude to others.

Elaine was a heavy sleeper and hadn't stirred when Emma came back or as she changed into her pajamas. Emma turned off the light pulled the covers over herself but didn't feel like she could sleep right away. She heard the door creak as Selva entered. Emma whispered “Selva. It's okay to turn on the light.”

Selva switched the small lamp next to her bed on. She looked at Emma remorsefully.

“I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. I guess I got a little carried away,” she said in a low voice.

Emma chuckled. “It's okay. You were excited, I get it. Was that the first time you ever kissed somebody?”

Selva colored, “Well not the first time exactly, but not like that before.” Then she perked up, “it was pretty fun. But next time I'll be more discreet.”

“Next time? So you really like this guy, huh?” asked Emma. Selva shrugged.

“Rami? Nah, he was pretty dull, don't you think? But I definitely want to make out with someone again. Soon. So thrilling!” Selva said brightly. Emma gaped at her.

“You mean, you don't even... after all of that?” _What kind of stuff goes on in Oz?_ , Emma thought to herself.

Selva grinned as she pulled her nightgown over her head. “Not everybody is like you and Warrick you know. Let me guess – he threw his jacket over a mud puddle so that you could walk over it. How spine-tinglingly romantic.”

Emma narrowed her eyes and pointed at Selva. “You. You do not get to make fun of us after the stunt you pulled,” she hissed. “Besides, this was your date. Not ours.”

Selva sighed “I guess you're right.” She turned away but did not manage to conceal her smile, “That definitely wasn't a date. Good night, Emma,” she said, turning off the lamp.

Emma stared into the darkness for some time, till the obscurity solidified into the familiar shapes of the room. She heard Selva's breathing slow into the steady rhythm of sleep, matching Elaine. Then she reached under her blankets and pulled out the globe.

It glowed faintly in the dark. She didn't know why she had taken it to bed, but she felt like there was a secret waiting for her. Emma put her hand to the wall. She hadn't listened tonight for the door, she didn't know if they were all there.

She heard the enormous grandfather clock down the stairs begin to strike twelve. One strike. Two. Three... and then something happened.

Between her fingers a bright pink light formed inside the glassy ball. It swirled into the shape of a smoky radiating heart, and the golden letters twisted into a clear message. The crystal felt hot in her hands. But the sensation was nothing compared the drumming in her chest.

The last strike sounded – twelve. The heart dimmed and went out, leaving the empty, glimmering snowflakes of the sphere.

Through the wall she heard a tap. Emma smiled. And gently knocked back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
